


The Flash Smut One-Shots

by SmxtFixs



Series: Arrowverse Smut One-Shot Collections [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, BDSM, Barebacking, Bottom Barry Allen, Double Penetration, Everyone Is Gay, Explicit Sexual Content, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gay, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Leonard Snart, Twinks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 06:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20466590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmxtFixs/pseuds/SmxtFixs
Summary: *Warning: MalexMale One-Shots*This is basically a collection of one-shot smutifics that consists of all slash pairings of The Flash from all seasons!•Please note that none of these characters are mine, and belong to DC Comics•*Request pairings in chapter 1/introduction*





	1. Introduction/Requests

INFO:

•I apologize if my English is all over the place as it is not my first language.

•This is a collection of smut-fics, specifically involng sex between two males.

OVERVIEW:

•This collection/book will consist of almost all the malexmale pairings on the Flash

•I want to evolve as a writer, so please leave a comment concerning errors I have committed.

REQUESTS:

•Please leave any malexmale pairing from the Flash that you'd like to see! :)

ENJOY!


	2. Barry Allen/Leonard Snart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -AU: Where Snart never joined the Legends, and thus still causing mayham in Central City ;)
> 
> -Background info: Takes place sometime before the West-Allen wedding in Season 4.
> 
> -Title: Reunion

"Took you long enough." Barry grinned as he leaned against the door's frame. The bank was vacant of civilians. Its fancy wall panels and marble flooring were coated with sheets of thick ice. In front of it all stood a man. A man now foreign to Central City, and its people. He pulled off his hood, and lifted his gun in the air in sign of retreat.

With a mischievous smirk carved onto his face, he turned around and met the hero's piercing, emerald eyes. "Well I thought our reunion was long overdue." He withdrew his goggles from his face, "Hello, Barry."

"I thought you were headed down a path of peace, Snart," Barry removed his cowl and walked toward the other man cautiously, "For three years, your status has remained MIA. So why attack a bank, knowing you'd get caught? Sorry to break it to you, Snart, but Central City is no longer your playground."

"You're correct," Snart purred as he circled around Barry, "I've found a new playground but there's a certain person I miss having around."

All of a sudden, the bank's indoor lights turned off. His comms system mal-functioned and huge chunks of ice fell in front of the exit, denying them a way out. The world reduced itself to just him and Snart, alone.

A suddle, cold breeze brushed against the side of Barry's neck. It then transformed into soft, smooth kisses. Snart murmered, "Did your engagement with the detective's daughter make you forget about all the wonderful things we used to do?"

"What are you talking about!?" Barry jerked himself away; his heart pounding furiously against his chest. Of course he remembered. Their previous relationship was founded on lust. They both desprately needed someone, and they saw the opportunity and took it. That was it.

Snart scoffed. "So you don't recall all those late nights we'd sneak into your apartment, and let our lips explore our bodies without hesitations?" Snart smiled smugly, "All those times we'd roll around on your bed, stark naked."

"That happend a long time ago, Snart!" Barry growled, "I'm happy now! I've got an amazing fiance that loves and cares for me. I don't need you, Snart."

Snart pulled Barry closer, their lips inches away from touching. Snart peered into Barry's clouded eyes and whispered, "You may think so, but your member below your waistline highly disagrees."

Barry felt his face burning. He felt a subdle squeeze near his crotch area. Barry's eyes trailed down to Snart's luscious lips. His urges turned into desires and before he realized it, his lips had already brushed Snart's.

The two remained embracing one another for what seemed like ages when Snart pulled away. "Thought I wasn't good enough for you, anymore. Now tell me, Scarlet Speedster, why the sudden change of heart?"

Barry pressed his finger against Snart's lips. "You've always talked too much."

Snart moaned as Barry's lips carressed the side of his neck. He was shocked by Barry's sudden surge of confidence. Back in the day, he'd be the one to take the risky moves.

Barry unzipped Snart's winter jacket, and rucked his shirt up-revealing his toned abs. "Your time away from Central served you well."

Snart purred. "You're not so bad yourself, Allen."

Snart pulled the latter closer, and the pair resumed their impassioned kiss. His fingers pulled down the leather suit's zipper, revealing Barry's own muscular goods.

Snart's wet lips paid tribute to every inch of Barry's body until finally reaching the waisteband of his pants. Snart sank down to his knees, and attentively stared at Barry as he pulled down his pants and underwear.

Shivers crawled up Barry's spine as he stood in front of Snart in all his naked glory. Snart wrapped a hand around his erect cock, jerking it off slowly. "Detective Joe's daughter may be remarkable, but tell me, Scarlet, can she do this?"

Snart's toungue slithered around the head before wrapping his mouth around the entirety of the cock. Snart's wet lips coated Barry's 7" cock with warm saliva.

Barry threw his head back as he retained his moans in fear of getting caught. He missed the oral sex that Snart offered, and that Iris discarded. She was never a fan of giving head; a fetish that Barry beheld sacred.

Snart's throat throbbed as he swallowed Barry's full length. He began pulling off his own leather pants, and slowly jerked off his cock. He missed Barry, and the amazing sex he offered.

Barry felt small ounces of pre-cum spilling out of his cock, which immediately got Snart's attention. The latter's mouth retreated away from his cock.

With a few suddle but fast strokes, Barry felt the urge of unleashing his load. "I-I'm about to cum, Snart."

Snart nodded and opened his mouth. His anticipation for Barry's delicious load was over as it filled up his entire mouth and throat.

Barry let out an unrestrained moan as he satisfied his urge. Snart's cold blue eyes stared at him. His toungue circled around his lips, wiping off the remainder of the load and swallowing it.

"You're still pretty tasty, Allen." Snart murmered as he rose from the ground.

"Your turn," Barry murmered beside Snart's ear.

The cold floor touched Barry's back as he laid down. Following suite, Snart dived down and let his toungue explore Barry's behind while carrying the weight of Barry's muscular legs on his shoulders.

Barry shivered as he felt Snart's fingers enter his asshole, one by one at a slow pace. After a while, Snart crawled up, and nibbled on Barry's ear. "You ready for the big deal, Allen?"

Barry grunted. "I want you it...I want you."

"As you wish," Snart pressed his lips against the side of Barry's neck, "Anything for my, Scarlet Speedster."

Snart centered his cock, and slowly pressed into Barry. Though he hadn't admitted it out loud, he missed having fun with Barry. He made him feel special in a way no one else could.

Barry felt his inside combust as Snart thrusted his full length into his ass. Snart set a slow, steady pace and leaned down to kiss Barry.

All of a sudden, Barry began to vibrate at a fast rate, bringing out a loud moan from Snart. "I always loved it when you do that."

As the minutes went by, Snart upped his game by propeling his cock faster and harder into Barry's arse.

"I'm about to cum," Barry groaned as he jerked off his cock, matching Snart's fast momentum.

"You're not the only one," Snart moaned. Immediately afterwards, Barry felt the warm, silky substance filling him up inside. Following suit, Barry cummed once again, spilling it all over his muscular body.

The two panted as they linked their lips together. Snart pulled out and laid down, staring lovingly at his lover.

"Now answer me Barry," Snart teased, "Can your future wife do that?"

Barry chuckled and stroked Snart's soft cheek. "She doesn't stand a chance."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sincerely hope you enjoyed this one-shot! Stay tuned for there will be more to come!


End file.
